


Leaving

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biker Bucky Barnes, F/M, biker!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You visit Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up- I'm on a semi-hiatus. Writing isn't coming easily lately so I think I need to take a small break.

You took a deep breath and took in your appearance in the large mirror in front of you. The bags under your eyes seemed to have found a permanent home there since Bucky had been taken away last month. Your eyes looked a little duller and your smile always seemed forced. You shook your head before you went out to your car, passing the abandoned motorcycle as you went. 

As you started your hour-long drive, you let your mind wander. Unsurprisingly, it landed on Bucky. You wondered how he was doing, if he was still missing you, if he was adjusting well to his new life. You always knew something like this would happen, but he never listened to you. You tried to keep the tears from falling as you thought back to the last night the two of you were home together.

It was already late when Bucky grabbed the key to his bike, causing you to look up from the book you had been reading. 

“Where ya going?” you asked. 

“On a run. I’ll be back later.” 

“Wait, wait,” you said, putting down the book and walking over to him. “What do you mean you’re going on a run? You said you were done with that.” 

“They need me. I can’t just turn my back on them, they’re family.” 

“And what am I?” you wondered quietly. 

“I don’t have time for this right now,” Bucky said as he opened the front door. “We can talk later.” 

He didn’t come back. 

+++++ 

You pulled into the parking lot of the intimidating pale gray building, the bold black letters reading ‘Helmut Zemo Correctional Facility’ staring back at you. You walked into the building and got through security before sitting down in a seat, glass separating you from the other side and a black phone on a hook to your right. You were left waiting for a few minutes before Bucky arrived, his wrists bound by cuffs and an orange jumpsuit with ‘INMATE’ stamped across his back covering him. He smiled when he was you and let the guard lead him over to the seat across from you before his wrists were uncuffed. He picked up the phone and you did the same, looking down at your lap as the two of you spoke. 

“Hey baby, I missed you,” he said smoothly, as if the two of you weren’t in a high-security prison. “You haven’t been around.” 

“I had some things I had to take care of.” 

“I’ll take what I can get doll.” 

You looked up at him, tears filling your eyes. 

“Why did you do it Buck? Why did you leave that night?” 

“I told you, they’re my family. I’m not getting into this again,” Bucky growled. 

“Then tell me this, was it worth it?” 

Bucky said your name in a low mumble, a silent warning. 

“I didn’t come here to argue,” you relented. 

“Good, I don’t want to argue either,” Bucky replied with a small smile. Just when he was about to speak again, you cut him off. 

“I won’t be back Bucky,” you blurted out. 

“What?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

“I have to look out for myself. And…” you tailed off. 

“And what?” Bucky demanded. 

“And the baby. I’ve known since that night. That’s why I wanted you to stop with the club and the runs. But it doesn’t matter anymore. Goodbye Bucky.” 

You hung up the phone and quickly stood up, walking back out the way you had come in. You heard Bucky behind you, yelling and pounding in the glass. As soon as the door slammed shut behind you, you let out the breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. 

You quickly got through the exit process and walked out of the prison. The sunshine warmed your face and you smiled to yourself and you placed a hand on your stomach. Your phone buzzed with a text, the name on your phone bringing a bigger smile to your face. You got into your car and drove away, leaving Bucky behind for good.


End file.
